Healthy Competition
by Princess of poison
Summary: Nothing's better than a little healthy competition.
1. Chapter 1

If Rukia Kuchiki ever learnt anything from her brother it was the importance of preparation. That and how to act like you had a stick permanently up your ass.

So even though she should be out celebrating her latest win of this last deal, she was drawing up the papers for the merger that was scheduled for next week's lunch date.

She set the documents to print and then began to idly drum her fingers against the desk. Her business life was soaring and so was her reputation, her love life…not so much.

Frowning at the blank pages coming out of the printer, she swore. The machine was out of ink. Looking across the room to her 'partner's' desk, she saw it was empty. Great. She'd use his printer. Any excuse to piss him off and she would take it.

She was bent over the printer on his desk when she felt arms grip her hips and someone press into her.

"Ruki!"A voice squealed.

Rukia groaned loudly. "Ran."

Rangiku Matsumoto, tall blond and busty and Rukia's best friend held her tighter, pushing the petite woman down on top of the desk.

"Ran?" Rukia managed to gasp, as she felt her pants slide down a little.

"Hmm Sexy-chan?" Ran answered, unmoving from their embrace.

Rukia rolled her eyes at the name. "You did close the doors, right?"

"Um…"

Rukia turned her head to the doorway to see at least fifteen male employees crowded around the door, all staring at them with bulging eyes, drooling mouths, nosebleeds and sporting hard-ons.

Before she could shriek, she heard someone yell: "what the hell?"

She watched as none other than the strawberry kicked his way inside, slam the door shut and turn towards his desk…

His desk she was currently on top of.

Ichigo blinked twice to make sure he was awake and not dreaming. There was Rukia Kuchiki, his annoying bane of existence with her friend Rangiku in a very erotic position. Her pale skin was exposed as her red shirt rode up her stomach, and her tight grey pants had slid teasingly low to show the top of a lacy black thong. Her lips were parted sexily and he watched as those bangs fell in front of her intense lavender eyes.

His pulse hammered against his skin as he felt his mouth water. Fuck.

Snapping out of his daze before he did something stupid-_ like rip her clothes off and fuck her in front of her best friend_- he scowled at them instead.

"If you're gonna fuck then at least close the door."

He watched as those lavender eyes narrowed and her friend get off her, as if sensing danger.

"We weren't fucking strawberry. If I did want to perhaps fuck, Ran would've been lying naked on the desk screaming in pleasure as I rode her."

Ichigo swallowed at her statement. If he wasn't thinking of fucking her before, he was now. Hearing the word-_fuck_- roll off her tongue was sinful.

Amber and violet locked together.

"Okay…" Ran intervened, breaking their connection. "Congrats on the deal guys!"

"Thanks Ran," Rukia replied, arranging her papers and going over to her desk, completely ignoring Ichigo.

"Why the hell are you using my printer midget?"

Rukia bristled, before shrugging coolly.

"I wanted to."

"What kind of shit is that? You go around using other people's stuff when they're not around?" Ichigo demanded.

"Nope, just yours." she put the papers away and locked her desk drawers.

"Rukia…I came to tell you that we're going out tonight to this hot new club and YOU are coming with us," Rangiku stated.

"Ran…you know how nii-sama feels about me-"

"That's the best part! He'll never have to know. No cameras, no photographers, no names. Come on, when was the last time we went out to party together?" Ran said accusingly.

"Who else?" Rukia sighed. There was no sense in trying to refuse Matsumoto.

"Your old friends. Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika…I think Renji's coming too. Oh I think you're coming too, ne Ichigo?"

"Yeah," the man in question shrugged. He always hung out with the guys on a regular basis.

Old friends? Renji was the only one she wanted to see badly out of the bunch. Besides, she had dinner plans with her brother tonight. Rukia was deciding on what to do when the idiot spoke.

"Don't bother Rangiku-san. Kuchiki-sama would never agree to go out and have fun without dear Byakuya nii-sama's permission first," he said mockingly.

"Shut up Kurosaki," she snarled, getting in his face. His incredible scent filled her nose, a mixture of Armani cologne and his skin. She would have taken a deep sniff if not for the fact that she despised him.

"You know it's true. Such a workaholic…too much work and no _play_ makes Rukia a bitch," he whispered hotly.

"You would know all about _play_ now, wouldn't you? I'd think to get tested for diseases Kurosaki; god knows what you may have contracted from those many _play dates", _Rukia spat.

"At least I don't follow my brother's orders on who I can play with or not. Careful Rukia, you might become one of those many play_ mates _that end up in lots of guys' beds."

Rukia grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to her height.

"I'm a driven, ambitious woman _Ichigo_," she said sweetly, "and I do what I want. And I do play, as you put it, but I love being a bitch. Even in bed. Not that you would ever know."

He took his focus off her pale pink glossed lips when she released him.

She smirked at him as she gathered her purse, attaché case and jacket, before walking to stand beside Rangiku.

"Don't you worry Kurosaki. I'll be there, after all, when have I ever let you win anything?"

As Rukia walked out the door with Rangiku, she began to desperately think of a lie to tell her brother as to why she wouldn't be able to have dinner with him.

Listing 'emasculating Kurosaki' as a reason would definitely not go over well with Byakuya.

As the duo walked out the door, Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from Rukia's bubbly ass, as her sexy black thong peeked at him teasingly from the confines of her pants. If she wanted to play a game with him, he was fine with it. But Rukia wouldn't know what hit her when Ichigo got serious; after all, he loved playing dirty.


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya Kuchiki was the 28th head of the Kuchiki family, owner of Kuchiki corp. and big brother to Rukia. He was a well known mogul, businessman and a very strict and serious person. He was fucking creepily stoic, acted like a huge stick was permanently up his ass, overly proud and had as much personality as a block of ice.

Well…that was what most people thought about him anyway.

To Rukia, Byakuya was the inescapable proof that no matter how old she got, he would always be the overprotective, interfering big brother she could never really break free from. And sometimes, when he pissed her off enough, she agreed with a few of the adjectives others used to describe him.

The petite woman leaned took a sip from her glass of merlot and looked at her friend across the table.

"Are you sure this will work Ran?" She questioned dubiously, looking at her friend with an uneasy expression.

Rangiku downed her martini in one gulp and nodded vigorously.

"Of course Ruki. I worked hard on this one, and its guaranteed success."

Here goes, Rukia thought skeptically.

Her finger hit speed dial and she waited with baited breath for her brother to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello nii-sama, I'm afraid I won't be able to make dinner tonight."

"Why not Rukia?"

She could hear his emotionless voice threaded with some- curiosity?

"My partner and I closed a very important deal today and we're being treated out to dinner tonight by some of our co- workers. I wanted to decline but Ukitake-san asked us and I didn't want to turn him down. He is sick after all, and to decline would mean disrupting harmony among co- workers, which would lead to misbehavior and disobedience," Rukia stated in a logical way.

Silence fell over the line for a couple of seconds which felt like an eternity to Rukia. She gave Rangiku an anxious look and took a gulp of her wine.

"You may attend Rukia," Byakuya spoke.

She almost choked on her wine as she heard him. He agreed? What the fuck?

"I understand office politics and it would be bad to have discord among your fellow workers. Only this time will I allow you to cancel our weekly dinner date. And congratulation on your victory. I expect continuous success in the future. Lift the noble Kuchiki name. Goodbye."

As soon as she ended the call, Rukia almost jumped at Rangiku over the table.

"You're a genius Ran!" She shouted happily, "he believed every single word."

"I knew it would work. No decent person could consider turning down a sick elder," Rangiku exclaimed, as they picked up their purses and dropped a couple of bills on the table.

The two friends had driven straight to the quaint restaurant right after work where they spent half an hour and two rounds of drinks to make the perfect excuse to tell Byakuya. Yes, there was no way anyone could fathom lying to him without alcohol in their system, Rukia included.

Rukia glanced at the clock above the exit as they walked out of the restaurant. It was only 5:40 pm she noted.

"What now?" She asked Ran, as they stopped next to her black shiny Lexus.

"Well…the club opens at around nine o clock. So, we should go shopping!" Ran concluded.

Rukia smiled at this. She loved her friend.

"Speaking of shopping, I think we need to find you an outfit so sexy it would make Ichigo's jaw drop," Ran suggested, as they climbed into the car and Rukia got behind the wheel.

"Already got that covered babe," Rukia grinned evilly," I'm going to make him regret what he said."

She knew better than to tell Rangiku she was going to tease him until he was so turned on, so hot and bothered and so fucking ready to attack her and rip her clothes off in the middle of a club only to find out that she wasn't interested. After which she would find herself someone she would take home, drag them by their cock into her bed where she would spend until sunrise riding them into oblivion.

That would definitely make him regret his words.

Rangiku turned her blue eyes to Rukia at that statement. Rukia seriously wasn't going to back down from Ichigo's challenge. In fact, Rukia was all charged up and ready to go. She smiled to herself as they headed to one of their favorite boutiques. It was a long time since Rukia had fun and she was looking forward to it.

Rukia crashed onto her couch as she kicked off her black pumps. She had just returned from shopping with Rangiku, who was busy emptying their purchases onto Rukia's queen sized bed. Usually at this time on a normal night she would be engrossed in a novel, wrapped up in her favorite blanket with a glass of red wine in hand. But tonight, she had a challenge to win.

"Okay! This is how it's going down Sexy-chan," Ran announced in an authoritive voice.

"It's now 6:30 pm and we have to meet up with the guys at 8. So first, we shower, get something to eat and then proceed to get dressed so sexily that from the time a male sees us, the only direction he'll go is up. You ready Hun?"

Rukia smiled at Rangiku from her position on the couch.

"You got it baby. I'll make the food."

Rukia turned on some music as she quickly chopped spring onions to garnish the spaghetti boiling away on her stove. The mushrooms and pancetta sautéed on another burner as she bumped her hips to the Nicki Minag and David guetta song coming from her speakers. She even did a couple of those belly dancing moves she learnt from that fun class she took a few years back.

_Doctor Doctor need you bad _

_My temperature is super high_

She quickly drained the spaghetti and tossed it into the skillet with the mushrooms as she sprinkled grated parmesan on top.

Turning it off, she dished the food out on two plates evenly before garnishing it with the chopped onions.

"Mmmm…damn delicious," she purred, sniffing her efforts.

Ran decided to shower while she cooked and the woman emerged from Rukia's bedroom clad in a pink robe. Earlier on their way home they stopped off at Rangiku's house so she could bring her clothes over to Rukia's so they could dress together.

"How the hell did you make that so fast?" Rangiku asked incredulously.

The blonde knew her friend was notorious for whipping up scrumptious food in a short amount of time since they were in college, but this was just crazy.

"It's a secret," Rukia grinned, before sauntering off to her bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can have a drink by the time."

Rangiku perked up at that. Drink?

Not only was Rukia good at food, the woman had a huge collection of alcohol. Hell, she actually had a bar in her kitchen. Ran made a beeline for the bar and picked out a bottle of sake. She was definitely starting the party early.

Rukia leaned her head against the cool tiles as hot water battered her tense muscles. She didn't usually go out partying, but she would never let Kurosaki get the advantage over her. Rukia Kuchiki bowed to no one. Then again, since he came into her life, she had been competing with him. Whether it was work, sharing an office or deciding the presentation, Kurosaki challenged all of her ideas, disagreed with nearly everything and made working together almost impossible.

"Strawberry ass," she mumbled, as she shampooed her hair.

He had the nerve to call her demeaning names insulting to her height, try to intimidate her and question her sexual orientation.

So far he'd paid for those statements by kicks to the shins, slaps to the back of his head and having a various assortment of office supplies thrown at his orange head.

Rukia sighed as she got out of her shower and grabbed her towel. She walked to her mirrored wall completely naked, unashamed of her body as she looked at herself. Her lithe body was compact, toned and pale. Her breasts were small and pert; her backside curved perfectly with two deep dimples in the flesh above it, and her waist was tiny. So different from Rangiku. She ran slender fingers over her skin, down over her stomach and lower, tracing the silver bar that hung from her navel, before running softly over the small thatch of raven curls at the apex of her thighs. Once Kurosaki had made that point painfully, referring to her small size. The memory of his glowing, amber eyes and scowling handsome face snapped her out of her actions. She did not want to associate his image with this particular pleasure. Ever.

She could still hear his mocking words.

"_You call that sexy? Please, she's hardly a woman_," Ichigo chuckled, his amber eyes shining.

I'll show you how much of a woman I am Kurosaki, she thought bitterly to herself, as she toweled dry and donned her black silk kimono style robe.

She saw the way he looked at her the first time they met. He was attracted to her. So why did he lie? She hated liars.

The door swung shut behind her as she headed to her fridge for a bottle of Yellowtail and dinner. Without Ran's help she was going to make his jaw drop.

When she was done tonight, he would be nothing more than a whimpering, horny mess begging her to finish him. And being the person she was, she would enjoy leaving him unfulfilled with sadistic glee.


End file.
